Hei x Yin One-shot
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Yin has a nightmare about Hei and wakes up terrified. Prompted by my friend on Tumblr This is a one-shot so it will only have one chapter unless I decide to make it a drabble series. :P R&R!


"What flavour do you want?" Hei asked lowly; his typical "no-nonsense" attitude showing through just a bit.

"Strawberry." She stated.

Yin heard the ice cream vendor take Hei's currency and then felt the brunette's hand come toward hers. Her companion wrapped her slender fingers around the base of the cone before taking her free hand, casually walking off with her.

They were disguised as honeymooners again, somewhere in the Caribbean. The silver-haired doll had lost track.

"Thank you." The small girl murmured, her quiet voice momentarily catching his attention as usual.

"Hn."

She could tell that he'd shrugged it off, just as he waved away the rest of the favours he'd given her. But she knew they mattered. She didn't exactly like being a burden, after all.

Yin delivered to her cone a series of small licks, enjoying the flavour which exploded across her tongue. The pale doll thought that Hei finally seemed a bit happier now. And she hated to ruin that.

"Hei." She stated, pausing in her step.

He immediately halted, scanning the area for any sign of danger.

"What?" The brunette man asked in a hushed-tone; avoiding being overheard by nosy eavesdroppers.

"We cannot stay here forever. I have sensed more contractors than usual. I think that we should move on."

He gave a low grunt, continuing to walk. "Don't worry about it." He told her. "There are contractors everywhere."

"Not this many." Yin interjected, feeling a bit overlooked. "I need you to trust me, Hei."

The Black Reaper glanced over to her, sighing and standing still once more. When she followed suit he pulled her against him in a hug, nuzzling into her hair and kissing the top of her head meaningfully. "I do trust you, Yin. But I need you to trust me, too. I haven't seen any clues that we are in danger and until I do we're staying here. Please don't fight me on this."

"Okay." The doll said evenly, her face blank. Her partner took her hand in his once again, leading her toward the town. It was suddenly night time. Yin could tell because of the lack of sunlight beaming down and heating her skin.

The man adjacent to her immediately stiffened, roughly pulling her behind a pair of buildings. He pushed her against the wall with his hips, his arms on either side of her head acting as a barrier. She could feel his hot breath sweep down her face and she turned it up toward his curiously.

"Stay still." He growled, turning his head to look around. After a moment he grabbed her hand again, sprinting off toward the lightest side of the sky.

"Hei!" She called to him, stumbling a bit. Sometimes she thought he'd forgotten she couldn't see.

He stopped long enough to scoop her up onto his back, her arms tight around his neck before he continued to run. "You were right, Yin. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She whispered.

He caught sight of others watching them. Dammit, he'd fallen right into a trap. He quickly set Yin down behind a tree, preparing himself for a fight. Why was it always fight, run, hide? Would he ever get a break? Hei dodged a punch, landing a hard blow to the figures' stomach before electrocuting them, causing their body to crumple onto the ground.

The tall man turned to find yet another enemy, this one more skilled than the last. By the time there was only one standing, the Black Reaper was bloody and panting as quietly as he could. _Don't show weakness, never show weakness._

He lunged at his enemy only to fall to the path when they disappeared.

The first thought that came to him made his heart clench. "Yin!" He called out, glancing in time to see the man hurling toward her.

Hei sprinted toward her before sliding across the dirt, landing over the petite girl's body just in time to feel a knife in his back. His eyes widened, his mouth opening as he coughed enough blood to paint the small section of earth crimson. The brunette tore the object from his body; turning and stabbing the rival as swiftly as he could and sending electricity through it until he fell, steaming from the heat.

The Chinese man brought his focus back to Yin, coughing yet again. Her eyes were wide and afraid, her mouth slightly agape as she stared up into darkness, unable to be aware of exactly what was happening around her.

"Hei.." She whispered, tears streaming down her pudgy cheeks. "Are you alright?"

His breathing was now heavy, sweat beading across his forehead as blood trickled through his fingers where he held his stomach.

"Yin I'm sorry. I can't keep my promise." He gently ran his fingertips down her jaw, memorizing the line of her face in the few moments he had left.

"Hei?" It was more urgent this time and she reached up to cup the back of his neck. "Hei?!"

He set his index finger delicately to her lips in the same way that she'd done to him so many times before. "Shh…Yin, you'll be okay. You know Huang's number. Go to the nearest store you can find and ask to borrow their phone. You'll make it alright."

She shook her head, her bottom lip quivering. Her free hand found his shoulder, lightly thumbing over his collarbone. "Please do not leave me alone. I can't be without you."

"I have to. I'm sorry I failed you, Yin." He leaned down, softly pressing his lips against hers in a fleeting kiss before staring into her sightless eyes one last time, his body going limp on top of hers.

Yin sat up quickly in her bed, hot tears streaking her cheeks. "Hei!" She gasped, feeling over the blankets frantically.

"I'm right here." He stated, taking her hand. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, leaning forward to hug him tightly, clinging to him as she trembled. "Don't ever leave me." The doll whispered. "Ever."

"I won't." He murmured, kissing her temple affectionately, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
